Our Love and Hate Relationship
by weatheredtome
Summary: Kunimitsu reveals her long past with Yoshimitsu. Rated T for violence and adult themes. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Tekken series.

Note: Okay, this is my very first fan fiction ever… I wrote it when I was thirteen or fourteen. I found the story in an old notebook at my parent's house. It being my first, it's very precious to me. So please read and review, Constructive and praising comments are very appreciated. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter One: Tortured Soul

_The year was 1938; I was an orphan living on the streets of Japan. Even know, I astonished I lived through years of homelessness…I had to steal the things I needed, such as food. I scoped through the passersby's, carefully choosing my victim… I purposely tripped and allowed a middle-classed foreigner catch me from falling. I thanked him and walked off into an alleyway to count my winnings. _

_I checked behind me to make sure there wasn't anyone watching, the coast was clear._

"_You're going to have to give that back." A stranger's voice spoke to me._

_I turned around in a panic "Who are you?"_

_The man was a striking blond haired, blue eyed… He was so handsome. He casually tossed a wallet up and down in his hand "If I were you, I would be worrying about what your parents are going to say."_

_I froze for moment, then checked myself for the wallet I stole. It was gone. I cupped my hands, staring at my dinner bounce up and down in the man's hands. How was he able to steal from me? I needed that money… My eyes welled with tears of unfathomable rage and I charged. I punched and hit as hard as I could, but the man just stood there, I could tell from the look on his face that he thought I was a total joke. I kicked him in the shin as hard as I could, his face twisted slightly as he bent down to rub his injury. This was my chance. I snatched the wallet and tried to dash off. But he had strong hold of my hoodie, I struggled to free myself. He picked me up, I growled and flung my hands over my head. My hat flew off, my bright red hair fell to my shoulders and he put me down, looking at me again._

"_You –you're a girl?" he looked surprised. _

"_Let me goooo!!!" I ignored him, I got that question a lot back then. It was easy to mistake me for a boy. Mostly because of my clothing. Unlike all the pretty little girls with their cute new kimonos... I wore ratty westerner's clothing; pants, shirt, and a cap._

"_Will you just stop for a minute? Listen, why'd you steal that wallet?" he held me still, to make me listen to him._

_I cried harder "I'm a fucking orphan, you jerk! I'm hungry!"_

_His expression softened a little, "You don't have to steal."_

"_No one will help me. People don't care about the poor or helpless."_

"_Look, give that man his money, and I'll help you. A good deed is always rewarded." He smiled warmly._

_He put the wallet in my hands and let go of my hoodie, I could get away right then._

"_I believe you will do whats in your heart."_

_I slowly turned around, he stayed where he was at. I took a deep breath, the man I robbed earlier was fumbling around his jacket for his money. I tugged on his jacket. He turned around. "I'm sorry." I handed it to him. I could tell he remembered me from earlier when he frowned. I turned and ran as fast as I was able. _

_The blond man grabbed me "Hey, slow down. I can't keep up with you, I'm old." He joked. "You did an excellent job, by the way. Now, for my part of the bargain."_

_I cleaned my plate, and even finished off the food on his plate._

_He looked amused, laughing to himself "What's your name?"_

_I blinked for a minute, I'd never actually used my name before in a conversation…Not that I'd ever really had any, "You know I asked you the same question and didn't get an answer."_

_He grinned "I'm Yoshiyuki. It's nice to meet you."_

_I raised an eyebrow "Kitsune."_

_He nodded in acknowledgement "You know, I can teach you the proper way of stealing."_

Kunimitsu sharpened her dagger, as the memories of her former master flooded her mind. The stone wheel seemed to rotate faster the more her concentration slipped.

"_Really, I get to stay here?"_

"_Of course, and you'll get your own room."_

_I hugged his waist "I just know we're gonna be best friends."_

She gritted her teeth, unable to break free of her memories. The woman choked back a sudden pain in her throat "Why did you become such a fool?" she placed too much pressure on the blade and the stone wheel caught her left hand. She let out a half scream, half curse "Argh-goddam…FUCK!" she gripped her hand, and then kicked the currently bloody weapon sharpener. She hastily walked to the sink to clean out the small particles of steal. She watched the blood and water drown the drain.

"_Master Yuki, no! You're bleeding!" my tiny hands steadied him when he lost balance._

"_I'll be fine. Go to your room, Kunimitsu." He said, swallowing blood._

_Tears cascaded down my face "No, I'm not leaving you!"_

"_Kitsune, go!" he dropped onto one knee; he appeared to be having trouble breathing._

_I cried harder "No, no, no- I can help!"_

_Eventually, he stopped looking at me, as if his eyesight was going too "Listen to me, Kitsune," he brought a shaking hand up to touch the young girl's face "I… do not think I will make it…"_

_Hearing my master, -my friend and only family say that, nearly killed me. I could no longer hold back my loud sobs. I didn't know what to do. I followed him as his body drifted to the floor. At that moment, I felt an overwhelming sense of desperation, I to stop him from bleeding. I peeled away his shirt and froze, his body was slashed all over, I was almost paralyzed when I realized most of his blood loss was coming from his left arm, it had been cut off at the forearm. I took slow controlled breathes as I fumbled for bandages and ran back to him, tightly wrapping them around the worst wounds. But he still continued to hemorrhage. My confidence melted, there was no way I could save him. How could I live with myself after this? I didn't know the answer, all I knew was I couldn't live without him. My shaking hand gripped the blade of his katana, holding it adjacent with my chest. My pounding heart rattled my entire body._

_The door flung open, Yoshiyuki's friend, doctor Broskonovitch, stepped inside. He rushed to the scene "What in the blazes?"_

_I dropped the katana, and wheezed slightly "Help him, please!" I grabbed onto his pant leg._

_He knelt down, and put his hand on Yoshimitsu's neck "We may have enough time." He jolted Yoshimitsu on shoulder, and carried him out the door._

_I hesitated for a moment, and ran after him._

"_Come, child." He called me to his car, if you could call that hulking piece of crap a car, and sat me in the back seat with Yoshimitsu._

_He laid Yoshimitsu onto an operating table and then he turned to me "What's your blood type?"_

"_I-I don't know." I said, my eyes were filled with tears of confusion, fear, and distraught._

_He had me lay down on another table and stuck a needle in my arm, "We don't have enough time to find out, though his body might reject your blood, it's better than nothing."_

_I winced as I watched my blood flow through the tube and into a machine, and then down to another tube hooked up to Yoshimitsu "What's going to happen to him?"_

_He let out a heavy breath "I am not sure. I shall try my best-" he poured some liquid from a bottle onto a cloth and approached me "I'm sure he would not want you to witness this."_

_As he placed the cloth over my nose, I tried to ask him what was meant, but nothing came out. I suddenly felt nauseous and my eyes began to drift shut. 'What are you going to do to him?!"_

_My eyes fluttered open to Yoshimitsu stroking my hair._

"_Good morning, my little princess." He smiled warmly._

_I felt like I couldn't breathe as I attempted to sit up._

"_Hey, don't move," he gently laid my head back down "You need to rest to recover the blood you lost."_

_I ignored his comment, tears welled in my eyes "You're okay…" I whispered, instantly feeling a huge weight lift off of me._

_A door opened somewhere in the large room "The both of you are awake, splendid." Broskonovitch stepped into view._

_I cringed, I still wasn't sure he was trust worthy._

_Yoshimitsu turned around, "Doctor Broskonovitch, I thought this handy work look familiar. It's good to see you again. I guess I'm lucky you decided to stop by."_

"_You probably would have been gone by the time I got there if not for your little apprentice." He gestured towards me "She prevented you from bleeding out. You are 'lucky' that she is so stubborn."_

_They both looked at him oddly "What?"_

_He coughed awkwardly, "Well, she's a vivid dreamer; she depicted the whole ordeal in her sleep about how she could help you."_

_Yoshimitsu smiled and rubbed my head._

"_I was just making myself some dinner, would either of you like to join me?"_

_Yoshimitsu shook his head exuberantly "I am not hungry, thank you though."_

_The young doctor smiled, "I should have known better than to offer you my cooking." He understood pretty well that a Japanese man wouldn't care for his 'Russian cuisine', but he still always offered anyway. He quietly closed the door behind him._

_I turned to Yoshimitsu as soon as he took my hand._

"_Thank you, I should have trusted you. Though, at the time I would rather have died there than have caused you this pain."_

_I squinted for a moment "But there is no greater pain than to be without you. You're all I have."_

_He appeared to be taken aback "…" he sadly smiled and continued to stroke my hair._

Kunimitsu hung her head over the sink, trying to keep herself from losing control of her emotions. Even though she and Yoshimitsu had opposite views on life, she knew she still loved him, which is the reason she was never 'able' to kill him. She took a deep breath and turned off the spigot.

"Is there something the matter?" Kazuya's voice called to her.

She turned around and reflexively caught a small roll of bandages he threw at her.

"You seem to be somewhere else recently." He commented.

She quirked an eyebrow, she knew he'd witnessed her daydreaming enough to know what was going on. "I have a lot on my mind."

"I hope it is nothing that may bring you trouble with Mishima."

Kunimitsu swallowed nervously, "I desire death before dishonoring the corporation." she watched him when his frown turned into a somewhat cynical grin. Whenever he smiled, it caused his otherwise tight skin to wrinkle. She never noticed until recently when she was in the office giving a report on her last mission. At the top of one of the bookshelves, Heihachi had placed a picture of himself teaching Kazuya how to fight. It reminded her of when she first met him when he was a child. He was a mean spirited child, but she heard his father threw him into a volcano or something. She assumed that if she had a father and threw her into a volcano she'd probably be a bitch too. She flinched when Kazuya glared her, partially because her mind was drifting again. Most of his frustration was due to the fact she was staring at his wrinkles again. She quickly bowed her head seeking mercy.

"Is it nice?"

"I'm sorry, my liege, I don't understand the question." She closed her eyes.

"…To be immortal."

She was taken aback, not really knowing how she felt about it. She blinked for a minute as she thought, "No."

He studied her 25-year-old skin, she was supposed to be older than his father. Yet, in physicality and appearance, she was the same age as his son. He emitted obvious envy, and demonstrated it by clenching his fists "When I first asked you about it, you said something about a doctor Broskonovitch. Where is he now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Tekken series.

Note: Okay, this was my first fan fiction… I wrote it when I was thirteen or fourteen. I found the story in an old notebook at my parent's house. It being my first, it's very precious to me. So please read and review, critical comments are welcome as long as they are constructive and will help me fix anything that sucks :/. Thanks!

Chapter Two: Our Remorse

Kunimitsu fought the crippling wrenching in her chest as she stared at the doctor's home. She crept around the residence, making sure none of the Manji ninja were there. She made her way inside, everything was still the same as the first time she entered. She swallowed hard, staring at the operating tables. Her mind began to slip again…

_My teenage years grew harder, as I matured, I developed strong feelings for Yoshimitsu. At night I would sneak in his room and crawl into blankets with him. He'd try his hardest to get me to go back to my own. He knew he was wasting his breath, I had the thickest skull of anyone he knew. I used the same excuse every time._

"_I almost lost you six years ago, I won't let it happen ever again." I clung to him like I always did._

_He practically turned into butter at that point "We're always going to be together. But please, Kunimitsu, go back to your room. You're much too old to be sharing a room with me anyway."_

_I frowned, it wasn't working very well anymore. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and kissed him. Though it was just for a second, I savored the sensation. His lips were soft and… heavenly, to me._

_He pushed me away, shocked and slightly angry "What are you thinking?!"_

_I pouted "But, Yoshi…yuki… I love you. I want to be with you."_

"_Are you mad? I would never- You're just a child!"_

_I glared at him, "I'm not a child!" I ripped my shirt over my head, revealing the shapely figure of a young woman. "I'm nineteen years old now, Yuki. I've been able to bear children for six years."_

_He averted his eyes, not knowing what to do or say anymore "Kunimitsu," he began sternly._

The doors swung open, Kunimitsu snapped out of it. The doctor emerged, sporting a wheelchair. Kunimitsu knitted her eyebrows for a moment, he looked so sick and decrepit. She clenched her fists and wiped away any sign of regret for what she was about to do. It was time to put on her game face "Long time, no see, doctor."

He stopped his chair, not turning around. Kunimitsu assumed, since he _was_ in a wheelchair, that his body couldn't move anymore "I knew this day would come."

She stepped in front of him and removed her mask "You're coming with us." And told him and unveiled a walkie-talkie "He's alone. Move in. Over and out."

Broskonovitch weakly smiled "Yoshimitsu would be very glad to see you're doing well. He won't say it, but I can see he thinks of you often. I'll have to tell him next time I see him."

Kunimitsu glared, sucking back the urge to break "If you live that long, old man."

A swat team swarmed in as she began to walk away. She exited out the balcony doors, grabbing hold of a dangling rope. The rope shrunk in length, toward a helicopter above. Kunimitsu lazily slouched in one of the seats, deeply sighing.

"Well done." Kazuya congratulated her.

Kunimitsu shrugged "I still don't understand why I needed me to do it. He was by himself, your team could've collected him without trouble."

He flashed a malevolent grin "We couldn't risk it, you're the only one who would be able to take on Yoshimitsu. My militants aren't skilled enough."

"Yoshimitsu trains all of his ninja, if they were all there then we'd all be fucked." She sneered. "Never the less. That's not your point. You were testing me to see if I was still loyal to the corporation."

"Very good. I should have know you'd see straight through the shenanigan."

Kunimitsu moaned out of anger and stared out the window _'I'm such a horrible person… I'm so sorry…'_

"_Stop telling what to do! I'm sick of it! For once do some that I want." I jumped to my feet, grabbing hold of his shirt._

"_Why?" asked, not looking at me "Why do you want this so badly?"_

_I couldn't find my resolve, I knew I loved him, but why the feeling was so strong, I was at a loss. "I don't want it, I need it. I need you."_

_He closed his eyes and unwillingly wrapped his arms around me. It wasn't a real caress, it was more or less just plain lazy. But I didn't care, I just leaned into him more. There was no telling when his morals would kick back in –No, scratch that, I knew he had to want it too, otherwise he wouldn't have gotten so awkward about it._

"_Kiss me?" I stroked his cheek, pulling his face towards mine with my index finger "Please?"_

_Manipulating him was so easy sometimes, occasionally I would start thinking of it more as a game than anything else. Then, suddenly, as if he could read my mind, he hesitated. "I can't believe I'm being controlled by a child. I'm horrible, how could I let this-"_

_I pulled myself up with my arms and pressed my lips against his. I braced myself when put his left hand on my shoulder, trying to force myself to get used to the icy feeling of his robotic arm. I brushed my tongue his lower lip, pleading for entrance into his mouth. None was granted "Yuki?"_

_He shook his head "I can't." his sapphire eyes stared at me in a complex way. I could sense that he wanted me as__ I did him, but there was something… else, that I couldn't quite piece together… I thought it might've been remorse. "When you first started living here, I understood that you would… grow up, and I thought I could coup with it. But, I didn't expect you to come on to me. And yes, I find you to be a very gorgeous woman, just saying that makes me feel like a dirty old lecher."_

_Well, at least I wasn't caught off guard; I already had a little something up my sleeve, uh, so to speak. "Why can't you just go with your gut feelings when I agree with them?" I purposely spurted a few tears to add to the drama. "How do you really think I feel about it? For years, I've looked up to you as a hero. Then, eventually I wanted you to be my hero. That maybe someday when I was old enough you'd sweep me off my feet and we'd find new happiness together. That's all I've ever wanted." I breathlessly whispered the last sentence. Go me!_

_Or not… I think I might've over done it, he looked like I drove my dagger straight through him "I didn't think…" he wiped my 'tears' from my face "…I thought you saw me as a brother. Recently, I haven't known what to think."_

_I rested my head on his shoulder "You don't have to."_

_I could feel him swallowing, probably trying to gather his resolve. I frowned, knowing this would be as far as it went tonight. I released a few tears of frustration, I hated losing. Here came the rejection. "Do you… really want this?"_

After exiting the helicopter, Kunimitsu went to her room. Her horrendous job was done. She locked the door and lazily undressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Tekken series.

Note: Okay, this was my first fan fiction… I wrote it when I was thirteen or fourteen. I found the story in an old notebook at my parent's house. It being my first, it's very precious to me. So please read and review, critical comments are welcome as long as they are constructive and will help me fix anything that sucks :/. Thanks!

Chapter 3: Close Call

I awoke sometime later to the sound of gunfire and explosions. I quickly threw on shirt and pair of track pants. Retrieved my Shinobi mask and kunai, then fled out the door. There were scattered bodies strewn throughout the corridors. Most were ours… the rest were Manji ninja. I ran as fast as I could towards the laboratory where Boskonovitch was being held. I took a sharp left to cut through the maze-like hallways, my bare feet slipping on the bloodied floor.

I burst into the room. I stopped in my tracks, frozen stiff. Boskonovitch was gone, and Yoshimitsu was fighting Kazuya. Kazuya seemed to be losing, even if he was an extremely capable fighter, he was much older now and most likely didn't possess the stamina to go any further. He managed to strike Yoshimitsu with the lightening corkscrew up cut, bloodying his own knuckles. Kazuya turned and looked at me "Finish him. Now." He threw his torn dress-jacket on the floor and left the room.

Yoshimitsu quickly recovered, standing to his feet. He looked so much different than he did the last time I him, he appeared less human. This, I suppose, should make it easier for me to defeat him.

I readied my kunai, happy at the fact he couldn't see my face behind my mask. It would've told him my heart was breaking in two.

"My fight is not with you, it is with Mishima." His voice was different, almost mechanical. The wings on his back started to flutter and his feet lifted off the ground.

I couldn't let him escape, Kazuya would have my head for letting it happen again. I ran and jumped on a near-by computer desk then jump upward at a wall, using its solid surface to force me higher into the air. I connected with him, the force sent us both crashing to the ground. We skid across the floor a few feet apart. Luckily I was always little quicker or he might've gotten away from me. I sat on his chest, pushing all my weight on him. Kunai at the gap between his armor "You'll have to kill me before you get to them." I shoved the blade forward when he moved slightly.

"If we're both willing to die, then you must know the outcome of this." He gripped his sword.

I winced under my mask, sucking down my broken heart and nodded slightly "You will die here today, Yoshimitsu."

He slammed his feet on the ground, hurtling me face first into a few chairs. They snapped under the collision, one of the legs pierced into my side. I couched in pain as I pulled it out. Dropping it at my side as I rose to my feet.

"You still haven't learned that lack of control over your haste will lead to your demise." He raised his sword.

"This is nothing!" I scowled, charging him with my kunai aimed at him. He charged me as well. Suddenly, he shifted into a dozen, I was couldn't tell who was the real one. I felt his blade cut into me. I had been beaten. But it was alright with me because I didn't think I had it in me to kill him. Despite what he's become, he will always be Yoshiyuki. I fall to the ground with hard crash, content to the way it has ended.

"_You really need to be more careful, your bullheaded ways will get you killed some day." He used to tell me when I was younger, I still find it amusing how hard it is to break old habits._

_The day I joined Yoshiyuki in his immortality, I was twenty-five years old. Two years younger than the age he stopped aging at._

"_Kitsune," his blue eyes were mauled by tears of worry._

"_Nnn…" I look around me, I'm back in Boskonovitch's laboratory. I'm in immense pain and can't breathe. "what…" I try to catch my breath "happen-"_

"_The rogue ninja you fought was too powerful, he almost killed you." He hung his head for a moment, "I'm so sorry, Kitsune, it was all we could do."_

_I panicked on the inside, immediately thinking they had to reconstruct me in the same manner Boskonovitch did to him. I check my body for metal limbs, plates, anything._

"_No, not that." He took my hand into his, looking into my eyes._

"_Your cell modification is newer than that of Yoshimitsu, therefore, you're nearly super-human." He looked over his graphs, pushing his glasses up higher onto his face._

_I didn't know what to say, "What do you mean…'superhuman'?"_

"_Like Yoshimitsu, all of your cells have a high turn-over rate than normal humans. Also your organs do the same thing, similar to the way women menstruate to have new healthy egg sacks for potential offspring, everything in and about your body regenerates. The difference between you and Yoshimitsu, however, is that if Yoshimitsu is mortally wounded it will take several days to heal. You on the other hand, same wound, would take a matter of hours."_

_My mouth dropped open "Are you serious?" I looked at Yoshimitsu, whom didn't look amused as I did "Is there bad news too?"_

_He swallowed hard, "Yes, you understand the rate that your body regenerates at, it's too quick for a living organism to inhabit."_

_I thought about it for a minute, well, for a few minutes. "You mean that I'll never be able to bear children?"_

_He dropped his head low, against my hand "I'm sorry."_

_I removed my hand and ran it through Yoshimitsu's long blond hair. . . .Silently crying with him._

When I came to, I was hooked up to an I.V., the infirmary doctor hovered over me, astonished expression as he removed the cord from my body.

"That was utterly amazing! Never in my life have I seen someone heal as quickly as you."

"Ugh," I rubbed my aching head and grimaced "yeah, yeah, yay for me." I got up and changed back into my clothes. _'That bastard,' _I thought to myself,_ 'he tricked me again!' _I was beginning to feel like Yoshimitsu liked finding new ways to piss me off. At least I didn't have to kill him.

Kazuya ran into me in the halls, I didn't notice him until he slammed me against a wall. "Listen, girl, I've grown tired of your shit." He grabbed me by the throat, raising me up until my feet left the ground "You've been working here for forty-five years. That's a damn long time not to have defeated that Manji-scum. You have until tomorrow to annihilate him or I will personally see to it that you're destroyed."

Okay, I hope none of you noticed, but just in case you did, I'm terribly sorry for the previous chapters. I thought doctor Boskonovitch's name had a "r" after the "b". Anyway, I fixed it in this chapter and again I am really, really sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Tekken series.

Note: Okay, this was my first fan fiction… I wrote it when I was thirteen or fourteen. I found the story in an old notebook at my parent's house. It being my first, it's very precious to me. So please read and review, critical comments are welcome as long as they are constructive and will help me fix anything that sucks :/. Thanks!

Chapter Four: Difficult Decisions

I inhaled unevenly, I didn't want to believe that it was really this time. One of us was going to die. If I was unable to defeat him and even if he still refused to kill me, my fate was sealed either way. I pulled the zipper of my purple body suit all the way up to my neck. I pulled on my boots and arm guards. Then I tied on the armor platelets that covered my upper arms. I looked up into the mirror but only for a second. It had been almost forty years since I last wore this outfit, my Manji clan suit and armor. I swallowed hard to try to get rid of the hallowed pain in my chest. I shed guilty tears as I covered my face with my fox mask. Yoshimitsu made it for me and gave it to me once I was old enough to go with him on missions.

"_To a mischievous little fox." I read aloud and removed the wrapping paper. Inside the box was a beautifully crafted face-face mask. The parts to the face and other adornments were hand-crafted and painted. My heart fluttered a little when I picked it up. Underneath it was another note, I read it aloud as well "Your skills in stealth and fighting are almost as amazing as you are. With this final piece, I'm proud to inform you that you're now a full-fledged ninja. When you're ready, I'll be outside waiting on you." I smiled, tiny tears of happiness jerked at the corners of my eyes. I put the box down and tied the mask around my face. It fit so perfectly, as if it conformed to me. Also in the same way that I felt Yoshimitsu and I were meant to be._

"_I hope you like it." He smiled thoughtfully, enjoying the sight of me wearing already._

_I jumped in his arms, pulling it away from my face to kiss him. It had been close four years since I admitted my love for him, we'd grown even closer since then. Now other than close friends family rolled into one, we were also lovers. I could've never dreamed that I would be graced with such happiness; now though, it seems so distant. Making me feel like it was a dream after all, "Thank you, Yuki! I love it!" I kissed him more, "How did you get it to fit so perfectly?"_

_He smiled, tracing my facial features with his fingertips "I think and dream of you so often, I could see it being placed against your skin." Despite the fact that it was a little corny, the truthfulness in his words that day had to power to make me melt even now._

_Almost a decade afterwards, however, the life as ninja heavily burdened us. Even though we had super-human abilities, we still had trouble keeping up with the fighting on our own. He started training new orphans like us. It infuriated me. I didn't know any other way to show him that then rebel._

"_Yuki," I began._

"_Kunimitsu?" he interrupted, he didn't want us using our real names anymore. He always interrupted me what I 'forgot'._

_I exhaled angrily "Forgive me, _Yoshimitsu_." I added extra sarcastic tension on him 'name'. "It's been just the two of us twenty-four years…So why do we have to expand?"_

"_This is getting to be a lot-"_

"_I was fine before this-" I interrupted him, my hands were on my hips._

_He cut me off again "Don't lie to me, Kunimitsu. You know damn well I could see the distress in your eyes. This is all I can do. I know you're stressed and I'm sorry that you're displeased with the changes but I'm tired of your belligerence." _

_I opened my mouth to further antagonize him but he cut me off again;_

"_I'm sorry." He turned his back to me._

_My eyes filled with tears of hurt and rage. But most of all, betrayal. With that one simple motion, he shunned me. I ran back to our room. And through my fox mask against the wall, gathering what little belongings I had. Which, of course was really just my kunai. I turned back to the door, the mask I abandoned was upside down from my view. It appeared to be crying with me. I swallowed my pain again and picked it up. I ran away that night, determined to make him sorry for the way he treated me. Weeks pasted and my tiny spark of a hope that he'd come looking for me disappeared. I picked my pathetic self off the ground, and with my last ounce of pride I vowed he'd pay. One way or the other. I quickly became a member of the Mishima Corporation. Heihachi showed me the ropes of his doings, and despite the fact I knew he was an awful man, I somehow felt relieved that I no longer had to deal with Yoshiyuki's false hope that he could save the needy. That was always our biggest quarrel… My whole life I'd always felt that if you don't stick your neck out for anyone, then you're safe from doing yourself harm. No one else mattered but you and the ones that you loved._

Kunimitsu knelt to Kazuya, bowing her head. His office seemed unusually suffocating.

He malevolently laughed "Brilliant! Killing your old master with the very outfit that outlined your alliance, you're as cunning as you are beautiful. …Just as your name implies."

It took a few seconds to reply, my entire body struggled to move against the pain I felt "I'm happy you're so pleased with me, sir."

"Then don't let me down." He dismissed me.

She waited until he was gone before she I rose to her feet.

Just in case I didn't mention it earlier, "Kitsune" means fox, which is where the design of her mask comes from. Yoshiyuki roughly translates to "lucky snow", which doesn't have much to do with anything about him other than his ninja name "_Yoshi_mitsu".


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Tekken series. OR Star Wars : ) ~

Note: Okay, this was my first fan fiction… I wrote it when I was thirteen or fourteen. I found the story in an old notebook at my parent's house. It being my first, it's very precious to me. So please read and review, critical comments are welcome as long as they are constructive and will help me fix anything that sucks :/. Thanks!

Chapter 5: As Fate Would Have It

As her helicopter flew closer and closer to the Manji clan's dwelling, her head was flooded with memories and random trivialities. But they always seemed to lead back to the current situation; it was either him or her this time. She knew what had to happen, she had to fight harder than she ever had before. He had to be just another enemy in her mind, or he'd run away like he always did. She knew that even though he was immensely more powerful than she was, he would never use his full capabilities until she made a serious threat to his life. The sun emerged from the snow and clouds, the light glimmered off her kunai _'You're as cunning as you are beautiful. …Just as your name implies.' _She grimaced at the thoughts of Kazuya's final words to her. That man was the most malevolent, vile person she'd ever met in her entire life. She'd always felt that a person as such had no rights to exist. If she were to live after the encounter with Yoshimitsu, despite the fact it'd be a difficult feat, she'd slay Kazuya afterwards. Her mind slowly slipped. . .

_A bloody cloth bag rolled to his feet, the sound of metal and marble floors slashed through the silent air as she dropped Yoshimitsu's katana on the floor._

_His chuckle quickly grew to a destructive laugh as he knelt to peer inside "You've done well. Your loyalty to the Corporation has been undeniably righteous."_

_She distastefully smirked, "You have no idea." She jumped into the air towards him, unsheathing her kunai._

_As she came down, Kazuya grabbed her hands, the tip of the blade was an inch from his face "What is the meaning of this treachery?! Have you gone mad?!"_

_Kunimitsu placed her feet on his chest "For the first time, I've been cured from my insanity." She used her footing as momentum to flip backwards out of his grip. She landed neatly in a crouch, and then rose gracefully aiming the kunai at him._

_Kazuya clenched his fists; he knew that even though he could kill her, he would become injured doing so. He turned and ran to his intercom "The ninja has turned on us! Breach in my office, all gunmen report-"_

_She cut the cord before he could finish his sentence. "All the forces of hell couldn't save you from your fate."_

_He tried to move away as her kunai came down on him and it only grazed his shoulder, he let out a loud cry of agony._

_The thickly reinforced door came crashing down. Three soldiers followed single filed immediately after._

"_Play time already?" Kunimitsu smiled amusedly._

_Kazuya made a run for the door "Kill her!"_

"_Where do you think you're going?" she threw her kunai and it cut through his shoe and into his heel, severing his posterior talofibular*, crippling him "I'm not done with you yet." She ran passed him, seizing Yoshimitsu's katana._

_Every bullet the men fired at her missed almost as if she were a ghost. She flipped over the first man, and then simultaneously kicking the second one while stabbing the third one in the gut. He fell to the ground. The second man fell onto the first for support. Kunimitsu spun the katana around in her hand, ready to kill the last two._

"_Aghhh!" the first man screamed, throwing the second at her and fired._

_Kunimitsu clutched the second man's 'bullet proof' vest and used him to shield herself. Once she felt the man's dead weight, she flipped over the corpse and the sporadically rifle firing man and effortlessly decapitated him._

_Kazuya growled, dislodging the kunai from himself and sloppily threw it at her._

_She swiftly spun the katana around, when the kunai connected with it; it flew in the opposite direction. "Like I said; hell can't stop me."_

_Kazuya stood to his feet, ignoring the pain. He knew he had no choice but to fight until reinforcements came._

"_I hope you're not too out of practice, I'm sure hiding behind your 'elite' forces has made you quite comfortable." She leapt forward, discarding the katana._

_He punched her in the jaw and her mask hit the ground._

_She smiled, glancing down at it "I guess you do have some fight left in you, old man." She rubbed her jaw "Since I was augmented, no one but Yoshimitsu has been able to land a hit on me. Let's see if you can do it again."_

_Kazuya grimaced, and sung a few more, powerful punches at her. Some of them connecting, others weren't so lucky. The last one knocked her off balance. This was his chance, he spun around on his good foot, lightening emitting from him._

_Kunimitsu back out of the way, most of the impact was missed. She quickly shook the disorientation away and stood to her feet again._

_Kazuya spun around with his bad leg raised to kick her in the head, not knowing Kunimitsu had anticipated this._

_She dropped her knees and kicked his knee, breaking his leg. "This has been fun, but I think the other back up will be arriving soon. I guess your usefulness is at it's end."_

"_Stop! You're going to pay for this!" he spat._

"_I doubt it." She retrieved the katana, "There's nothing left for me here. I'll be joining you soon enough." She shoved the blade into his neck, slicing through his head. She walked over to the glass wall that led outside. She threw his office chair into it, causing it to shatter into millions of pieces. It was an extremely long drop, there were hundreds of floors to the building but she'd never looked down it before. She shirted her footing a little, the fragments of glass cracked underneath her feet. Guns cocking broke the silence._

_Seven men stood at the entrance, flabbergasted. Switching glances between the ninja woman and the carnage she created. They froze like statues at the sight of the fallen owner of Mishima corp._

_Kunimitsu took a backwards step towards the edge of the window._

"_Don't take another step!" One of the men stuttered as he readied his weapon, "You're not getting away with this!"_

_Kunimitsu smiled "I don't intend to." She spread her arms to her sides and fell backwards as the soldiers opened fire. Bullets sprayed sporadically, punching new holes into the other parts of the window._

Kunimitsu opened her eyes, content with the way it will end. She jumped from the helicopter. She ran through the snow-covered landscape, dodging small brush and branches on her way. Yoshimitsu would be practicing about this time, away from the vigilant eyes of his comrades.

She skid to a stop as she reached his clearing, her heart raced so fast it looked like it could explode at any moment. There he was, standing still, just staring at her.

"I could hear you almost as well as a child could hear an air plane flying over his house." He said shallowly.

"Then why didn't you cut me down when you had the chance?" she glanced behind him, the stone steps and dojo looked like they'd been cared for well despite the fact they were rather old.

"Where's the fun in that?" The way he shouldered his katana, to her, suggested that he was smirking smugly. "Honestly, I didn't think Mishima would send you alone after me."

She grinned under her mask "I am too. After all the times you slipped away? This is my last chance."

"Says who?" he asked dryly.

"_Him_." She retorted 'B_ingo. Now he knows he can't run this time._' She thought to herself.

"It would appear that this is the end." he said bitterly, preparing his sword.

'_Not really the reaction I was hoping for but it got the point across.'_ She raised her kunai. She rushed him, the depth of the snow just barely slowed her down.

He flipped over her swinging his katana.

She felt the contact and staggered. Her left arm plate shattered in two , so she spat "Nothing but luck."

"You know as well as anyone there's no such thing as luck in the life of a ninja." He raised his sword again.

She glared under the mask, and leapt forward and stuck his armor repeatedly; sparks fluttered across it "It makes it _even_ easier to kill you knowing you're not even human anymore."

His only reply was striking her face with the blade.

She recoiled for a moment, and touched her now exposed face. She felt a small amount of blood on her cheek "And yet you still try to convince me that you're not out of practice."

"I'll show you '_out of practice_'." He rushed her, even though she was ready for him.

She met his challenge, sprinting as fast as her legs allowed. Yoshimitsu seemingly multiplied into ten of himself. She didn't know where to attack. Even though she knew there was no way she'd survive, she slashed and stabbed every-which way she was able.

Once they passed each other, they abruptly stopped. Kunimitsu checked herself, and she was fine. She turned around.

Yoshimitsu fell limply to the ground.

Panic surged through her, she ran to his side, dropping down beside him to roll him over. It seemed easy to her, how'd it become so hard now?

"Take off my helmet. I need to see your face one last time."

"But you'll die!" her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"This…" he could her eyes growing big from worry "isn't Star Wars."

She half-heartedly giggled "It's good to see you still have your sense of humor." She unlatched his helmet and carefully peeled it away. She gasped, she knew she shouldn't have been too surprised that he looked the exact same as he did almost seventy-one years ago.

His hand unsteadily reached for her face "It's good to see you're still naïve."

"You staged the whole thing?" she asked unevenly.

He smiled "I was always content knowing that you were alive and happy. It was you or me. This was the obvious choice for me."

"You're such a jerk." Her voice broke as the tears spilled over.

"I told you-"

She interrupted him, finishing his sentence "I love you and won't let anyone hurt you." She brushed the blond strands from his sapphire eyes. "I-I'm so sorry."

He weakly gripped her arm when she picked up his katana "Not this again. You can live without me. You've done fine so far."

"Shut up! My life has been hell since I left!" she snatched her arm away "I missed you more than anything, I'm not doing it anymore!"

"Then why'd you leave in the first place?" blood seeped from the corner of his mouth.

She covered her face, resting her head on his armored chest.

"Kuni-?" he rubbed her head.

"I –I don't know-" she bawled, "I always thought it was because I hated you for rejecting me."

"I never wanted you to feel like that." His arm began to feel heavy. "I was only trying to help you... Forgive me, Kitsune."

The sound of him saying her name rang through her ears, "No-no, Yoshiyuki?!"

He didn't respond.

She beat on his chest, "It shouldn't have been this way…" she gripped the katana blade and slowly brought it to her chest. The pain in her heart was nearly crippling, she knew now she'd never be able to make it all the way back to the Mishima corp. to rid of Kazuya. She was obviously distraught, they'd never let her into the building.

Blood dripped from her hands, she slowly pulled the blade into her chest. It almost seemed to alleviate the hurt. She gasped when she quickly shoved the blade all the way through. Kunimitsu yanked it back out, the repeated three more times until her hands started shaking from the blood loss. She collapsed on top of him, reaching for his hand. The snow around them was soaked in blood, the snow that fell on them felt like tiny daggers stabbing her all over. _"You'll never feel pain again…"_ She looked at Yoshimitsu's paled skin and pressed her lips to his _'or anything else.'_ Her body soon grew numb and her vision blurred. She could feel her life melting away, in the same way the snow eventually will.

* The posterior talofibular is a ligament that's in the back of your heel. If its cut, it makes most (if not all) people unable to walk and it's probably unbearably painful.

The clip when Yoshimitsu tells her to remove his helmet and she says "but you'll die", is from Return of the Jedi. I thought it'd be funny (in a sense) to throw in there.

Here's a picture I drew of Kunimitsu during her fight with Yoshimitsu. I took a picture of the drawing with my phone, added a few snowflakes, and wrote her name and my name on it as well (Out of boredom). .com/art/Kunimitsu-144045637


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Tekken series.

Note: Okay, this was my first fan fiction… I wrote it when I was thirteen or fourteen. I found the story in an old notebook at my parent's house. It being my first, it's very precious to me. So please read and review, critical comments are welcome as long as they are constructive and will help me fix anything that sucks :/. Thanks!

Chapter 6: Closure

'_Where am I?'_ she squinted, trying to readjust her eyes to the blinding light. She forced herself up into a sitting position and froze for a moment; she was in a hospital. She checked her arms, but no IVs. She exhaled. If they found out that she was technically eighty-one years old but was on the inside-and-out a twenty-five year old, they'd probably use her as a lab rat. She cringed at the thought of them practically dissecting her. Leaning back against the headboard, she noticed a letter…

It had "My love" written on it, Kunimitsu read it aloud;

"_I would've stayed, but if I did, you might've convinced me to run away with you."_

"Damn straight." She nodded in agreement.

"_I told the hospital you just needed some rest so they didn't run any blood tests or checkups on you. You should be released soon, and when you do, good luck with your new life. Your 'mother' is downstairs, she'll make you an ID and all the papers you'll need. And yes, you can be whatever you want to be. I know how you love your mechanical work."_

"You know me well… I'll give you that." She shifted a little on the bed.

"_Don't worry about Mishima Corp., they won't be bothering you anymore. I pulled some strings (with the help doctor Boskonovitch, of course) so now they think I killed you. You remember when the doctor toyed with the idea of clones?"_

_S_he laughed, shaking her head slightly "God, Yoshiyuki, please tell me you didn't…"

"_He kept some of your blood and hair samples, and well… Let's just say that Mr. Mishima was rather surprised when he found the box on his desk. I won't elaborate any further."_

Kunimitsu had to cover her laughs, afraid if any doctors heard her they might send her straight to the loony house. "I guess you did."

"_By the way, what would've been the point of you killing yourself again? You do realize that our bodies always regenerate themselves. Just as long as we aren't decapitated or anything. -Okay, I won't lie, I had never come that close to dying before and I was a little unsure of doctor B's theorem."_

She blushed a little, realizing she had been a little over dramatic. Then the door cracked open.

An older man with thinning hair and wearing lab jacket said "Miss…" he glanced at a note in his hand "Kitsune Yuki, your mother is here to take you home now."

She nodded slightly, "Thank you." After he closed the door behind him, she quickly looked back down at the letter. "Seriously, Yoshimitsu, did that doctor just call me Miss _Yuki_?" she realized it was kind of stupid to ask a letter a question, she shook her head and continued to read;

"_But that's beside the point… The whole reason I wrote this pathetically long letter was to remind you;_

…_That I love you, Kitsune…And I always will. You'll never be far from my thoughts."_

* * *

Yep. It's a real short chapter… I didn't want to cram this in with the previous chapter because that one was getting wayyy too long. Anyway, if you liked my story please review and I'll 3 you forever!

I drew two pictures of Kunimitsu for this story (sorta), anyway, click here and here to see them.


End file.
